Don't Stop Believin'
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: One-shot Sonny/Chad. So Random and Mackenzie Falls have a singing competition in the cafeteria. The judge is their boss, Mr. Condor. What will happen? Read to find out. Story is better than summary.


**A/N: As usual, this is going to be a story about my fav. couple right now from SWAC. Obviously it's Sonny/Chad because I don't know any other couple in the show. So this is going to be a one-shot just like my other stories that I have made so far. The song 'Don't Stop Believin' is included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, the characters or the song. **

Sonny's POV

Today was no ordinary day. Today was our break from rehearsing. Today was our big singing competition with _Mackenzie Falls. _We were having to compete against them at a singing competition. I wasn't going to join, until my cast mates begged me to join so that we were so sure to win. I can't believe I was going to join. I don't even know if people from _Mackenzie Falls _were good. I was just hoping they weren't too good or else we would have just humiliated ourselves in front of Chad and his cast mates. Hmm.. can Chad sing good? Wait why am I thinking of Chad. I started to shake my head to get him out of my head. And off we go to the cafeteria where the competition is going to be held.

I was walking down the hall way by myself, my cast mates were already there, when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Ouch" was what I said.

"I'm so sor- Sonny?"

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

I was sitting on the ground just looking at him, was he about to say sorry? Probably not. While I was thinking this, he offered his hand to pull me up.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. Now, I was standing and brushing myself off.

When I had stopped brushing myself off, Chad said, "So Monroe, ready to lose?"

"Psh, who said I was going to lose?" was what I told him.

"Let's see Monroe, you will lose." he said this with a smirk on his face and walked away.

I was just looking at his figure walking away and then just shrugged and made my way to the cafeteria.

When I had arrived at the cafeteria, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn, Skyler, Chastity and Ferguson were all here. Even was here because he was going to be our judge. The only one who wasn't here yet was Chad.

Mr. Condor was explaining the rules of the competition.

"No one is allowed to interrupt anyone's performances and the winner will have to sing again in the end."

Everyone nodded in agreement since we can't do anything about it because he was our boss and he could fire us if he wanted to.

When Mr. Condor had finished explaining, Chad walked into the cafeteria.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get started." he said excitedly.

The people who finished singing were Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Chastity and Ferguson. Zora and Skyler weren't the singing type so they just sat down and watched everyone else.

The only people left were Chad and I. I had offered to go last, so Chad was up to sing.

When Chad sang everyone's jaw dropped. He was really good. How could I beat him?

When Chad had ended the song, everyone clapped then he made his way over to me and said, "Try beating that." and he smirked and sat down.

I was getting nervous now. What if I stuff up? What happens if I crack? My thoughts were cut short because of my cast mates cheering me on.

"Go Sonny!" that was Grady.

"You can do it!" that was Nico.

"You can beat him Sonny!" that was Tawni and Zora. Wow, Tawni cheering.

I was standing and I began to sing. Just like what happened before, everyone from _Mackenzie Falls _had their mouths open in shock.

When I had finished, I smirked at Chad and then sat down.

We were all waiting for who the winner was, Mr. Condor was still deciding.

We were all talking, then after a few minutes Mr. Condor told us to all be quiet because he was going to announce the winner.

"Okay, so everyone, this wasn't a very easy to make a decision because everyone has sung very well especially two people."

Everyone was still quiet as he continued.

"So the winners are, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper"

Chad and I yelled, "WHAT?"

All Mr. Condor said was, "You guys were so good and I couldn't choose between you two. So now we're going to take a 5 minute break for you guys to choose a song and sing together."

And then he walked out of the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it, I have to sing with you." I said.

"C'mon Monroe, you should be happy you get the chance to sing a duet with the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Argh! Let's just get this over and done with." And with that I went off to get ready to sing with Chad Dylan Cooper.

After our 5 minute break, Mr. Condor had come back and Chad and I were standing where we were meant to be standing.

Mr. Condor was sitting down and waiting for us to start. The others were also sitting around us waiting.

I looked at Chad and he looked back. We just nodded at each other to say that we were both ready to begin.

The music began to play and everyone was looking at us.

The first lines were for Chad.

_Just a small town girl _

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

The next lines were mine.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

I then looked at everyone, they were still staring at us. It was Chad's line that was next.

_A singer in a smokey room_

The next line was mine.

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

The next lines we had to sing together. I looked at Chad before we began to sing in unison.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

I was still looking at him, when he turned to look at me. He smiled, a real smile. I smiled back and sang my lines.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

We were still looking at each other as we began to sing in unison again.

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

The next line was just mine.

_Some will win_

Next lines were together.

_Some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

We were still looking at each other smiling. I had forgotten about everyone else. My focus right now was on Chad. The guy who was a jerk and the one who I fell in love with.

We began to walk around, still looking at each other, while singing the next lines in unison.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

We had now come standing face to face with each other still singing.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight, people_

We were now holding hands and then sang the last line.

_Don't stop!_

And with that we lifted our hands that were linked together up high above our heads.

It was all silent.

Then, everyone began clapping and cheering. I had a smile across my face and so did Chad.

Mr. Condor stood up and said, "That was magnificent!" after he said that he left.

I was standing and looking at everyone. They had stopped clapping and cheering. They looked like they were waiting for something to happen.

I was looking at them with confusion. What were they expecting?

Chad and mine's hands were still linking together. I hadn't noticed this until he gripped my hand tighter. I looked at our hands and blushed.

"Umm.. Chad you could let go now." I said to him.

He looked at me confused and then noticed our hands. He blushed. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper blushed. Then he let go and turned away from me.

It was quiet. They still looked like they were all waiting for something. I was thinking whether or not I should tell Chad that I love him.

I had decided. I would tell him right here and now.

"Chad" I said to get his attention.

"Hmm.. yeah?" he said turning to look at me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I love you"

He had a shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide. Then he said,

"I love you too" and with that he gave me a kiss on the lips.

Everybody then began to clap and cheer again.

When I pulled away, I looked at everyone and said, "was this what you guys were waiting for?"

Everyone then said in unison, "YES!"

Then Chad and I just began to laugh.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So did you like it? I hope you did. I didn't know if the song was a good choice, I asked my friend for a song then.. yeah. Don't Stop Believin' :)**

**I might make a story that has no singing in it, because my friend told me to try a story without a song. So yeah.. that's gonna be my next attempt. So if anyone has any ideas please share them with me. ^_^  
**

**Please Review!**

**Hanuel~  
**


End file.
